


Day at the Beach

by Ladykey17



Series: Obey Me! Next Generation [3]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Babysitting, Day At The Beach, Monsters, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25593616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladykey17/pseuds/Ladykey17
Summary: After plans for a family cookout seem to hit a wall, Rosalie takes her little cousins to the human world for some fun in the sun.
Series: Obey Me! Next Generation [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846696
Comments: 1





	Day at the Beach

**Author's Note:**

> This piece includes OCs that belong to Camakitsune and AngelusLorelei. The OCs are as followed:  
> Bea - Camakitusne (adult)  
> Rosalie - Camakitsune (teenager 13)  
> Aimee (AngelusLorelei, adult)  
> Violet (AngelusLorelei, the oldest child of Aimee and Lucifer)  
> Aurora (Second oldest of Aimee, child of Asmodeus)  
> Dante (Third oldest of Aimee, child of Diavolo)  
> Odile (Youngest of Aimee, child of Mammon)
> 
> Other children mentioned:  
> Alistair (son of Alicia and Barbatos)  
> CJ (Daughter of Alicia and Mammon)  
> Rowan (Son of Asmodeus and Alicia/Marcus)

“I don’t think I understand the premise of this...cookout,” Diavolo said as he watched Aimee, Alicia, and Bea in the kitchen. The three had been talking about it for a while, and after some convincing, they finally convinced Diavolo to allow them to throw a cookout on the lawn of the Demon King’s castle. “I figured that meant you would all be cooking outside.”

“Some things get made outside,” Alicia muttered as she finished cutting up a large batch of potatoes. “Things like sides need to be made inside the house. I can’t make potato salad outside, it needs to be cold.”

“And I can’t bake this pan of mac and cheese on the grill.” Bea chimed in, refusing to take his eyes off the giant pot of macaroni on the stove. 

“So Aimee is the only one that will be cooking outside?” Diavolo asked, stepping out of the way when Beelzebub walked into the kitchen with a giant black hog.

“I wouldn’t call it cooking. I’m tending to it here, and then we roast it over an open fire pit outside. Besides, there are other things to be made outside. Burgers, hot dogs-”

“Chicken,” Beelzebub said happily. The man beamed with excitement when he realized the group would grill havoc chicken for the event. “Right? You promised.”

“Yes, Beel, we’ll be grilling havoc chicken wings.” Bea turned the fire off the water and drained it, almost spilling it when a little body ran through the kitchen. “Shit.”

“Clarissa,” Alicia put her oven mitt down and snatched the little speeder before she could runoff. “What did I say about running around in the kitchen?”

“It’s not safe.” The little girl smiled at her mom, giving her the same winning grin her father did when he was in trouble. Alicia’s lip threatened her, the corner lifted slightly, but in the end, she set the girl down. 

“Run through here again and you’ll be inside the whole day. Out.” She gently nudged the girl out of the kitchen and went back to focusing on the food. Lucifer walked into the kitchen and pecked Aimee’s cheek, smiling when Diavolo kissed his. 

He cleared his throat and pulled out his D3. “The guest list was confirmed yesterday morning so we have a headcount.”

“What do you mean a guest list? Who else did you invite? This is supposed to be a family thing.” Alicia felt annoyance building up inside of her. They were cooking a lot to accommodate the large appetites of the demons, especially Beelzebub, but she didn’t like last-minute surprises. Especially in the form of people. 

“Technically they are family.” Lucifer smiled and started scrolling through the list. “A few diplomats, some extended family on Diavolo’s side...the horsemen.”

“Excuse me?” That wasn’t good. Bea quickly snatched the closest knife from Alicia’s grasp. This wasn’t going to end well. 

“I don’t know why you insist on being so unpleasant about the horsemen. They exist the same way we do.” Lucifer felt Aimee squeeze his arm and she shook her head. 

“It doesn’t matter, Luci. Alicia’s feelings are valid, and we didn’t even say anything about inviting more people. What if we don’t have enough food?”

“Fuck the food, I don’t have enough patience. Famine alone might ruin the whole thing. Not only that... I don’t want War here. Every time she comes around, there’s some bullshit.” 

“What a terrible hostess.” The sound of heels clicked on the marble floor, and a tall, red-headed woman stood in the doorway of the kitchen. Her black eyes settled on the demoness and she grinned. 

“I come bearing gifts and you speak poorly of me. So rude.” War put the pie down on the counter and went to hug Alicia, only to stop when the woman pulled another knife from the holder. “No touching.”

“Not after the last time you touched me, no.” Alicia slowly put the knife down when the woman backed away. “Where are the others?”

“It’s just me. Pestilence had other matters to attend to in the human world, the same with Famine. Death doesn’t do social events.” War pouted and crossed her arms. “How can you continue to be upset? That was almost a decade ago.”

“Don’t care.” 

“Alicia we need to get back to cooking.” Bea glanced at War and nodded towards the door. “We’ll be ready in a couple of hours, but for now the kitchen is getting a little crowded. Everyone who’s not cooking needs to leave the kitchen.” 

“Fine with me, I’ll just go see that adorable pseudo daughter of mine.” Before War could step out, Alicia held a firm grip on the woman’s wrist. 

Rosalie sat in the living room on her phone while the children got ready for the cookout. Everyone was in shorts and tank tops, but some were more excited than others. 

“I don’t want to go to the castle,” Alistair muttered. “I just wanna stay here and nap with uncle Belphie.”

“Uncle Belphie isn’t staying here,” Violet smiled brightly. “He’s going to oversee the water balloon fight.”

“Why do we have to have a water balloon fight?”

“Because the internet said so.” Aurora fixed the bow on her bathing suit and tied a knot on her little brother’s swim trunks. “Keep still Rowan.”

“We should’ve had a water gun fight but someone had to hit Lucifer in the face during the last one,” Dante said, looking over at Odile. 

“Hey, it wasn’t my fault he was in the way. I was aiming for uncle Barbatos.” 

“That would’ve been funny.” CJ laughed before swatting the pillow Alistair threw at her. “Hey.”

“Not funny.” 

“Let’s play nice. Water balloons can be fun too, we all saw the videos.” Rosalie got up and grabbed the plastic bag full of tiny balloons. “Speaking of which, I should probably go fill these up. Anyone wanna help me with the bucket?”

“I wanna help!” CJ hopped off the couch and grabbed the bucket, happily following her older cousin out of the living room. Rosalie slowed down when she heard arguing in the kitchen, placing a hand on CJ’s shoulder to keep her from going forward. 

“You should feel so lucky that I decided to bless you. Otherwise, she would’ve been just another child of Greed, on top of who knows how many others the idiot might have.”

“Don’t talk about my husband that way.” Alicia did her best to keep her anger under control, she knew this was what the woman wanted. Her anger, her rage. She tried her best not to give in. “I would’ve been fine with her just existing without some bigger destiny behind her.”

“War, please. You’re being rude.” Diavolo tried to calm his old friend down, but the woman’s face twisted into a wicked smile. Bea grabbed Aimee by the wrist and pulled her out of the kitchen. He knew better than to stick around when demons fought, he didn’t want either of them to get hurt. He bumped into Rosalie and turned her around. 

“Go back to the living room.” Bea looked over his shoulder and sighed when his daughter refused to move. He had half a mind to pick her up. 

Rosalie raised an eyebrow and looked over his shoulder. “What's going on? We were on our way to the bathroom to fill up the water balloons.”

“Not now Rose.” The group could hear the two women still going at it and Aimee pouted. 

"Alicia and War have gotten into another argument and it's getting ugly. We just don't want to risk the children hearing anything they shouldn't." She covered CJ’s ears and rushed the girl away from the kitchen.

“I’m being rude? Dia, please. I’m the best thing that’s happened to that little girl, it must’ve been fate. I meant to bless the smart one.”

“The smart one?!” There was a loud crash in the kitchen, followed by the sound of Lucifer yelling. Bea sighed and looked at his daughter. 

“I don’t know about this cookout happening...Take them to the beach.”

“Which one?”

“The one in the human world. I don’t know how ugly this is going to get.” Bea reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. “Lunch is on Alicia...Call me if there’s any trouble, but please try not to let there be any trouble.” 

“I’ll try...” Rosalie took the card and quickly moved to get the children changed for the beach. 

Less than an hour later, everyone was finally settled on the beach. Dante helped set up the umbrellas while CJ and Alistair grabbed bags of ice from the stand to chill the drinks they bought. Violet helped everyone sunscreen, and Aurora lined up the beach towels in a perfect line. 

“Alright, I know this wasn’t the original plan, but look on the bright side. It’s just us...I wonder why the humans aren’t here.” Rosalie looked around at the desolate area. “No matter, don’t go too far into the water. I can’t help you if my wings get wet.”

“If we can’t go play in the water then what are we going to do?” Violet crossed her arms and Rosalie sighed. 

“I didn’t say don’t play in the water. I’m asking you all not to go out too far. If you’re standing and the water is completely covering you, you’re too far.”

“But then that’s not fair. Dante is tall, Rowan is short. The water would be different.” Odile pouted and crossed her arms. “I want to swim.”

The teen ran her hand through her hair and tried to think of her next words carefully. She should’ve been paid... “Okay...Rowan shouldn’t be in the water anyway. Let’s...Find something else to do before we start talking about swimming. Let’s...” She looked around and grabbed a shovel from one of the pails. “Build sandcastles. We can make a competition of it.”

The lights that sparked in Violet, CJ, and Odile’s eyes were unmistakable. “Boys vs Girls!”

“That’s not fair!” Alistair wasted no time protesting. “There are four girls and just me and Dante.”

“I want to help.” Rowan pouted, causing Dante to laugh. 

“You can help decorate. We’ll be fine, Alistair. Come on. We’ll build a sand palace, and then the girls won’t be allowed inside.”

“We’ll see about that.” Violet grabbed a couple of buckets and shovels. “Come on.”

30 minutes later, Rosalie was glad that there were no humans on the beach. Her uncles were raising a bunch of cheaters. All of them. 

Violet, Aurora, Odile, and CJ had managed to build a miniature castle fit for queens. She was shocked that the girls were so good at spell work, but considering how much of a drill sergeant Satan was when it came down to their studies, it was to be expected.

Rosalie walked over to the girls’ castle and looked over the details they put into sculpting the structure. Every curved accent on the edge of the walls, the dips on the top of the towers. “You guys are just showing off.” She stopped when she saw a small moat going around the castle. “Where did you get koi fish?”

“They’re fake,” CJ promised. “Illusion magic to make it look prettier.”

“Come inside! There’s a lot of space.” Violet pulled Rosalie along and the group stepped over the moat into the castle. They even fashioned a table out of the sand... 

“Guys, this is impressive... but what if a bunch of humans saw this? You’d be all over the news...and-” A loud splash could be heard, and Rosalie poked her head out of the window. Across the beach was another giant castle, at least twice the size of the one they were all standing in. “For fucks sake...” 

The group ran over to the boys’ castle and had to crank their necks up to see them sticking their heads out of a giant window. Dante held Rowan’s hips as the boy pressed seashells on the sides of the castle. 

“This is advance cheating!” Violet snapped. Rosalie’s eyes settled on the source of the splashing and she gently knocked the girls back behind her. The boys also had a moat, but it was much larger, and in it, they saw a shark. 

“Dante! Alistair! What the Hell is this?”

“We got a shark!” Dante said triumphantly. Alistair could feel Rosalie’s anger from where he stood and he rubbed the back of his neck. 

“I said it wasn’t a good idea.”

“It’s an awesome idea! Too bad you all won’t see it.” Dante laughed and Rosalie shook her head. 

“I’m coming up there.” 

“Take the stairs!”

“Stairs?” Rosalie flew over the moat and stepped inside the sand palace. She crossed her arms when she noticed the glass staircases. “You guys were playing with fire?!”

“Dante said it would be okay.” 

“It’s awesome, right?” 

“Guys this is so dangerous.” Rosalie covered her face and carefully stepped up to the second floor. She picked up Rowan and shook her head. “You could’ve gotten hurt. What’s wrong with regular little sandcastles?”

“We needed to be the best and I know Violet likes to cheat.”

“I do not cheat! I use my gifts to my advantage.” 

“Okay, no more castles. Everyone back on leveled ground, now.” Rosalie carried Rowan down the stairs and Alistair and Dante followed behind her. 

After collecting her thoughts, Rosalie nodded towards the water. “Same rules apply...go have fun.” She watched the children take off for the ocean, keeping a firm grip on Rowan’s swim shorts so he didn’t run too. She watched CJ try to discreetly tuck something under her beach towel before she ran off for the water as well. “You’ll build a regular castle with me...right Rowan?” When the small child nodded, Rosalie grabbed a pail and shovel and got to work. 

The rest of the day went relatively well. The kids played in the water, ate, and played some more. Just as Rosalie was packing things up to go, the sound of hard waves crashing hit her ears. She saw the water rising slowly like a mountain. “What the fuck?”

One tentacle popped out of the water, then another, then another. Her eyes widened, and she ran quickly to snatch all of the kids away from the water. 

“Why is there a Kraken here?!” 

“I think it might’ve escaped the Devildom.” Alistair mused. “There was a split in the seafloor.”

“What were you doing...Nevermind!” She pushed the kids towards the dock, and quickly took a headcount. “Five...Where’s Odile and Aurora?” She reluctantly turned around and saw the two children held up tightly by the monster. The sounds of children screams came to life, CJ, Rowan, and Dante were panicking. 

“Would you all calm down?” Violet asked, rubbing the side of her head. “What’s screaming going to do?”

“Do you want us to be quiet while they get eaten?!” CJ asked.

“They won’t get eaten. I’ll just call daddy.” Violet pulled out her phone and growled when Rosalie took it from her. “Hey!” 

“Do not call uncle Lucifer!” The girl tossed the phone in her beach bag and tried to think. Why? Why couldn’t this be an easy day? Rosalie held her hands over her head and tried not to panic. “I’ll just go get them.” 

“You can’t do that.” Alistair pointed out. “The Kraken is really strong, he’s not going to let go until you make him.” 

“And how do you suggest I do that, Alistair?” 

“CJ has something that might help.” While the boy smiled with pride, he felt his sister hit him in the shoulder and he winced. 

Rosalie looked at the little girl and raised an eyebrow. “Did you bring something you shouldn’t have?”

“Why would I bring something I shouldn’t?” CJ tried her best to look innocent, but Alistair refused to cooperate.

“CJ brought her switchblades.”

“No, I didn’t!” 

“Where did you get switchblades?”

“Auntie War.” CJ looked down and Rosalie quickly dropped to her knees to level with the girl. 

“CJ...I won’t be mad, but I need those right now. Can I have them?”

“She said I was the only one that was supposed to use them!” 

“Clarissa, please. Get me the knives.” Rosalie watched as CJ ran over to her beach towel and pulled out two little switchblades. She took them in her hands and flipped them open. 

“Why did she give these to you?” And what the Hell am I supposed to do with this?

“She said it was practice for when I got the sword of Eden.” 

“Then why give you two little...” The blades caught fire and Rosalie raised an eyebrow. “I’m assuming auntie Alicia doesn’t know.”

“And please don’t tell her!”

“I won’t but I need something bigger than this.” Alistair tugged at the bottom of Rosalie’s swimsuit. 

“You need to put them together. That’s what the book of weaponry says.”

“Why do you know so much about my toys?”

“Because I study.”

Rosalie carefully brought the tips of the blades together and they meshed to create a decent size sword. Dante’s eyes widened and he jumped up in excitement. 

“That’s so cool!” 

“Guys stay here.” Rosalie took off flying to get the girls. Violet picked up her phone and sighed, dialing her father’s phone number so he could come to pick them up. 

CJ tugged at her ponytail with nervousness. “Rosie said not to call him.”

“Rosie might die and I don’t want to be stuck here. What else am I supposed to do? I’m the oldest among us.” Violet raised an eyebrow when CJ went back over to her towel. 

“I’ll give you my allowance if you don’t call uncle Lucifer.” Aside from not wanting Rosalie to get in trouble, CJ just didn’t want him to take away her toys. 

Violet’s eyes widened a bit and she pursed her lips. “Forget it, but if she dies I’m calling him.”

“Thank you!” 

Rosalie sighed as she tried to pull Odile free from the Kraken’s hold. She had Aurora holding on tightly to her neck, to that only made things more difficult. “Damn it, let her go!” She gripped the handle of the sword and chopped away at the tentacle. A loud screech ripped through the air, the hold on Odile loosened before the limb crashed into the water. Rosalie held the sobbing girl tightly and carried them both back to the sand. 

Once everyone was safely back in the car, Rosalie simply stared ahead as they were driven back to the Devildom entrance. “Okay...So what are we not going to do?”

“Tell anyone about the Kraken attack,” Violet muttered. 

“Tell auntie Alicia about the switchblades,” Dante added on.

“Tell uncle Lucifer anything.” CJ quickly confirmed. 

“And what will we do?” 

“Tell uncle Levi there’s a crack in the seafloor that needs to be repaired.” Alistair mused, happily sipping from his water bottle. Unlike the others, he was glad to be going home. 

“Great, I’m glad we’re all on the same page.” The girl smiled in relief, gently running a hand through Odile’s hair since she was sitting in the second row passenger seats next to her. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine. You were awesome.” Odile smiled brightly and rubbed her glasses with her tee-shirt. “I wish we had it on film. Imagine how much money it’d make on Deviltub!”

“What did I just say about keeping this a secret?” The car ride went smoothly, Aurora chatted away about everything she needed to do to make sure her skin wouldn’t bruise from the suckers on the tentacle. Rowan fell asleep in his car seat, and Violet drowned everything out with her headphones. 

By the time they returned to the Devildom, the house of Lamentation looked like it’d been through its own Hell. The children filed away inside while Rosalie carried Rowan. She saw her dad sitting on the front lawn, drinking a glass of Demonus. “What happened here?”

“A lot, and I’m tired. So much preparation wasted.” Bea looked at his daughter and smiled. “Did you at least have fun?”

“You can say that. Let me go put Rowan down in his room and we can trade stories.”


End file.
